


Face Battle

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "Kissing is for losers, we calling it to face battle now!"





	Face Battle

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I know this is very silly and I am sleep deprived but I had to get it out so that I can sleep now

"You know what! Kissing is such a dumb word!"  
Stiles announced as he stepped into the living room after spending hours on research on the latest weekly evil. Derek looked up from his book starring irritated at Stiles, who approached the couch.

"What?"  
"Come on, big guy! Face battle sounds way cooler as kissing does. May I challenge you to a face battle? You may face battle the bride."   
Stiles rumbles with a proud smile on his face as he plopped down next to Derek, who fondly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Remind me why I like you again?"  
"Because I am the best thing that happened to you!"  
Stiles laughed jokingly,   
"Yes, you are!"  
Derek replied after a moment while a soft smile spread out on his face before he leaned in to plant a kiss on stiles temple.

Stiles surprised smiles beams up at Derek, radiating pure happiness,  
"You think that?"  
he asked disbelievingly,  
"Yeah. And I would want to face battle you right now."  
Derek grins, whereas Stiles looked stunned at the other Men.  
Heart stumbling over his rhythm and both of them know Derek could hear it.

"Here I thought, I couldn´t fall more in love with you, but you proved us wrong. And yes you may face battle me!"  
Stiles declared, overwhelmed with his feelings as he climbed into Derek´s lap, who grinned at the eagerness of his boyfriend to lick inside of his mouth without a second of waste. 

After a few good minutes of sucking tongue and the right amount of teeth, they had to separate again to get some air back into their lungs.  
"This face battle really did it for you, didn´t it?"  
Derek smirked breathlessly,

"You bet it did. Hush now, less talking and more face battling."  
Stiles grins as he attacks Derek´s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it   
if u like leave a comment or kudo :)


End file.
